


Wonderfully random moments with Steve

by Z_man_superherofreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_man_superherofreak/pseuds/Z_man_superherofreak
Summary: I've decided to make this a series of random moments with Steve. They aren't necessarily linked but definitely could be, however not in order.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Surprise for Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a series of random moments with Steve. They aren't necessarily linked but definitely could be, however not in order.

Lining up the camera with your bed, you're finally ready to let Steve in on your surprise.  
"Hey babe?"  
"Yea doll?" You hear coming from the living room.  
"Can you come help me for a second?"  
"Of course, whatyea need?" You hear from right outside the door.  
"Well I wanna do some maternity pictures but I need to check the lighting. Will you sit in the middle of the bed for me?"  
Steve walks over to you and kisses your head and puts one hand on your ever growing belly.  
"Of course doll."  
Steve walks over to the bed and sits cross legged in the center.  
"Right here good?"  
"Perfect! Now hold on, I want you to hold these blocks right here in front of your stomach. I wanna make sure they'll be seen."  
"Okay, how's that?"  
"Perfect." You walk over to the camera ready to take the shot. "Okay now look down at the blocks."  
Steve looks down at the blocks and finally realizes what's written on them. You start taking rapid photos to get his reaction to what he's reading. He looks up at you with tears in his eyes and a grin that threatens to crack his face in half.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yea baby. I am. We're having twins."  
Steve puts the blocks to the side and quickly crosses the room to you, grabbing your face and kissing you with every ounce of love he was feeling. When he finally pulls back, he's wearing a blinding smile and then drops to his knees and kisses your belly twice. He stands back up and kisses you again.  
"You're amazin, yea know that?" He whispered when he pulled back again.  
"I know." You said with a wink, and Steve throws his head back laughing.  
"I think you should sit back down and I'll take one more and that can be our announcement photo to the team."  
Steve laughs again and pecks you on the lips one last time before walking back over and resuming his previous position on the bed. He grabs the blocks and puts them in their original order and looks down at the blocks with a smile.

Rogers Twins 2020


	2. Human Heating Pad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cramps can be a bitch, but they are definitely made a little better with your favorite human heating pad

You were training with Nat when a cramp hits you like a truck. You have just enough sense to block the punch coming at you, then fell to your knees, clutching your stomach. 

“Y/N! Are you okay? I didn’t think I hit you!”

“Not your fault Nat. Mother nature just decided you weren’t kicking my ass enough.”   
With a chuckle the assassin helped you to your feet. “We should get you back to your room.”

“Heating pad does sound lovely right now. Maybe I can even convince Steve to go get me ice cream while I veg out on the couch.”

“Oh you know he will. That boy is so gone for you.” You both laugh as the elevator reaches the floor you share with Steve.

“Thanks for the help Nat.”

“Not a problem. Us girls gotta stick together right? Otherwise all these boys win.” She winks as the doors to the elevator shut.

You walk into the apartment with the sole intention of getting the heating pad from the bedroom and taking it to the couch for the remainder of the day. However when you walk into the bedroom, your plan changes drastically. There in the middle of the bed is a very shirtless, just woken up, Steve Rogers watching something on TV. You immediately alter your plans and pull your own shirt off, leaving you in just a sports bra and leggings. The movement pulls Steve’s attention.

“Hey doll. How was training?” he glances over at the clock, “ wasn’t expecting you back for a while.”

Without answering him, you walk over to the bed, pull the blanket down to his lap and throw yourself across his stomach. Understandably Steve is incredibly confused.

“Um doll? What is happening right now?”

“Cramps. Hurt. Human heating pad.” all of which comes out muffled as you have your face buried in the sheets.

Steve chuckles, “So what you’re saying is I live here now.”

“Yup. Yup you do.”

“Well you won’t hear me complaining about it.”

He reaches over you to grab the blanket to cover the both of you, making sure not to cover your head. After a few minutes, Steve breaks the silence.

“How’s your back? The cramps hittin there?”

All you can muster is a nod as another wave hits you. Steve slips his hand under the blanket and starts massaging your lower back. You sigh and sink further into him.

“Best heating pad ever.”


	3. Uncle Steve

Everyone was home. Everyone was safe. There were no crazy villains trying to take over the world, so why were you so on edge? Oh right, because you were keeping a huge secret from your boyfriend. A secret that you decided you were going to tell him in front of the whole team during your monthly barbeque at the Stark cabin. It had taken a while for you to get your plan together, but once you did, you knew he would love it.  
The Morning of the barbeque you call up Pepper.  
“Hey Pep! I need a favor.”  
“Of course! What can I do for you?”  
“Well I have a gift for Steve that I need to be a surprise. So I was thinking that sometime after we eat, do you think Morgan would be up to bringing over a small gift to him?”  
“Are you kidding? She loves her uncle Steve! I’m sure she would love to! Is this what I think it's for?” She asked you with excitement in her voice.  
“Most likely,” you laugh, “but I don’t want to say anymore right now. The walls have ears, or more accurate, the vents have archers.” You both laugh and say your goodbyes.  
“Hey doll, who was that?”  
You jump, almost dropping your phone.  
“Jesus Steve you scared me! We need to get you a bell.” He chuckles and comes over to hug you.  
“That was Pepper. She just wanted to make sure we picked up the dessert.”  
“And you told her yes, however it almost didn’t make it to the party?” he jokes as he pulls back to smile down at you. You push him, or try to anyway, away from you with a scoff.  
“Um excuse me Captain, but I believe you were the one who asked me if I thought we would have time to replace it before the party so you could eat it!”  
“And you were on board with that plan!”  
“Until I remembered Pep would have our heads if we couldn’t!” You both laugh as Steve pulls you back in again for another hug and kisses the side of your head.  
“Ready to go love?”  
“Absolutely. Just need to grab my bag from the bedroom. Do you wanna carry the food out to the car? I’ll be right there.”  
The entire drive to the Stark cabin, you were a fidgeting mess.  
“You okay doll?”  
“Yup! Absolutely fine! No problem at all!”  
“You sure? Cuz that did not sound convincing at all.” You laughed at the “seriously?” face he was giving you.  
“Yes love. I promise. Just excited, and maybe feeling a tiny bit nauseous but i think it’s just from the car.”  
“Do you need me to pull over?”  
“No I’m fine I promise! We’re almost there anyway.”  
“Okay but let me know if you need me to and I will.”  
Not long after, you pull up to the cabin and see a very energetic five year old bouncing up and down on the porch. As soon as Steve opens his door, she takes off running towards him.  
“There’s my favorite Stark!” he says as he easily grabs her and throws her in the air, catching her like it’s nothing.  
“Excuse me! I take great offense to that Capsicle!”  
“It’s okay daddy! You’re still my favorite." "Thank you little bug. Oh hey Y/N, Pep told me to send you her way once you got here, she’s in the kitchen! Cap everyone else is in the back if you wanna bring your food, we can throw it on the grill."  
You and Steve part ways with a kiss and you head for the kitchen. When you get there, Pepper is putting the last bit of food into bowls to bring out.  
“Hey Pep! Tony said you wanted to see me?”  
She immediately stops what she’s doing and rushes over to you and pulls you into a hug. “First, congratulations! I’m so happy for you guys! Do you have the bag?”  
You laugh as you hug her back. “Thank you Pep, and yes I do.”  
You pull back from your hug and pull out a little blue bag.  
“I will put this somewhere safe.”  
“Thank you! Now do you need help with all this?”  
“That would be lovely! My helper disappeared when she heard you guys pull up.”  
The rest of the afternoon you tried to keep yourself distracted so you didn't worry about what was going to happen later, and you managed pretty well, having almost forgotten until you heard a little voice yell “UNCLE STEVE!”  
Everyone turns, thinking something had happened but relaxed when they see she’s smiling. Steve crouches down when she gets closer. You on the other hand, start getting nervous again.  
“Whatcha got there little bug?”  
“A present!”  
“A present? For who?”  
"For you!" “For me? It’s not my birthday!”  
“You can get presents on not your birthday uncle Steve..” Everyone chuckles at the “duh” face she gives him.  
“Well what is it?”  
“I can’t tell you! Then it’s not a surprise!”  
“Oh well then I guess you’ll have to help me open it then!”  
Steve sits down on the grass and pulls Morgan into his lap. The act helps ease some of your nerves. Seeing him with Morgan reinforces how much he’s going to love this surprise.  
“Okay little bug, let’s open it up.”  
You glance quickly around and notice everyone is watching the exchange, except Pepper and Clint. Both of whom have their phones out, no doubt recording the whole thing. As Morgan pulls the tissue paper out, you feel like your heart is going to beat out of your chest.  
“Here uncle Steve!” Morgan turns in his lap and hands him a folded up shirt.  
“Thank you bug.” He opens the shirt and looks at it confused, then you can see the moment he gets it, and he freezes. Slowly lowering the shirt and looking at you.  
“Doll are you serious?”  
All you can do is nod as tears form in your eyes and a smile pulls at your lips.  
“Bug will you hold this for me?” He asks Morgan as he stands her up, and comes over to hug you, lifting you off your feet in the process.  
“What’s happening right now?” You hear a voice that sounds like Sam ask.  
Bucky walks over to Morgan and asks if he can see the shirt.  
“I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!” He yells as soon as he sees it.  
You and Steve laugh as you pull apart and everyone crowds around to give their congrats and hugs.  
Morgan walks up to Steve and hands him the tshirt, that he promptly pulls over his head with a giant smile on his face.  
The Best Uncles Get Promoted to Dad.


End file.
